Significant Others
by Diva Actress
Summary: Okay, something I started writing late at night, well later than I'm technically allowed on the computer. I have no clue what to say other than please R&R. Diva
1. Chapter 1

Alright, as a forewarning, it was around 11:30pm that I started writing this...sleep insomnia sucks! Anyway, product of a mix of my sleep insomnia and coming off a cappuccino high (three cappuccinos and I, not a good combination...and the cappuccino is not the reason of my insomnia). I am NOT Jonathan Larson. If I was, I wouldn't be writing this, unfortunately.

**A LINE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!**

Roger and Mimi wandered the streets of the Lower East Side hand in hand. Mimi had just gotten off from her job as a waitress, and Roger had just come from a call-back from a band. Blissfully the two walked in silence. Mimi's beeper went off right as they were starting to kiss.

"Ah, Fuck!" she exclaimed, not caring if a small child was near-by or not. Roger merely smiled. Mimi popped the AZT into her mouth, and leaned in to kiss Roger. They were now in the stair well, and Roger pulled Mimi into a fiery embrace. They had both tried to avoid having to leave each other today. It was a special occasion. Not everyday is your one month engagement anniversary. The two climbed the rest of the stairs, trying not to fall as they clung to each other. They finally reached the top and Roger slid open the loft door. The second they were inside, and the door was closing, they both started to undress the other. Mimi toying with the zipper on Roger's pants, and Roger attempting to unclasp Mimi's bra. Mimi giggled and undid her bra herself, miraculously, while kissing Roger passionately.

The two moved to the couch, knowing that if Collins or Mark opened the door, they would see more than either would ever want to, but not really caring. The beat up old couch wobbled under their foreplay, so, not wishing the couch to collapse, Roger and Mimi moved to their bedroom. The two tumbled beneath the sheets, when they were covered by them, that is.

An hour or so later, Mark entered the loft. He had just finished filming, well for a while anyway. He set his gear down. His new camera sat on the table still, _Buzzline_ had given him a new one after his first year of working for them. His old camera was in its bag, its rightful place, on his shoulder. "Anyone home?" he asked, not really caring. When he didn't get an answer, started piecing together his newest documentary. Not fifteen minutes later, Mimi and Roger came out of their bedroom, wearing nothing but their sheets.

"Uh, hi," Mark said, somewhat shocked at their appearance.

"Oh My God," Mimi said, noticing Mark was home and in the same room as them. "We didn't hear you come in," she explained while she and Roger backed into the bathroom.

"Thank God they were wearing that sheet," Collin's said speaking for the first time. He has slipped in during the...confrontation.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. Mark shook his head, and resumed piecing together his film, trying to force the memory out of his mind. Collins sat down on the couch, chuckling, and started grading some papers.

**A LINE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TOO!**

The next day, the Bohemians gathered at the Life Café, if for no other reason to upset the manager, and debase Benny, should he be there. "No, please, not tonight," begged the manager. It was the third week in a row where they had come to give their performance of La Vie Boheme. As usual, the Bohemians won the argument, even though Angel was no longer there to pay for everyone. It had become customary for the Bohemians in the five weeks before Christmas Eve to come to the Life on whatever day Christmas Eve happened to fall on. They did a tribute to Angel, with their "revised" rendition of the song. Collins would sing for Angel's part, in remembrance to her. As soon as they were seated at their tables, Mark started them off: _Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here she lies, no one knew her worth, the late great daughter of mother earth, on these nights when we celebrate the birth, in that little town of Bethlehem. We raise our glass, you bet your ass to...La Vie Boheme._

When the song was through, Benny who had been sitting at his table came over and asked, "You still carrying on with that old song that you first sang three years ago?"

"You bet your ass we are, and we will continue to do so until the day we die!" Maureen said, Joanne slapped her wife on the ass. Benny rolled his eyes. On his way out he apologized to the manager.

**ADD A LINE HERE, AND IT'S MAGIC!**

The next morning, Mark awoke in a strange room. "Don't sit up," a voice commanded in a soft yet firm way. "Judging by the fact that you passed out on the landing outside my door, you had way too much to drink last night," the voice said.

"Where am I?" Mark managed to murmur.

"You are at the apartment of Jenny Tiff. Here," she said handing him an aspirin.

"Thank you," Mark said in a meek manner. Jenny handed him a glass of water, and Mark popped the pill in his mouth. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"There were no others," Jenny said confused.

"Yes there was, three to be exact."

"Where were you headed?"

"Fifth Floor,"

"I'll have my friend go see if they're there." Jenny got up and walked out of the room, leaving Mark alone. "Okay," she whispered returning, "my friend's going to go see if they made it home alright. Is there anything you need?"

"My head not to split open."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until the aspirin kicks in before you'll feel better with that."

**JUST ADD WATER, AND WHA-LA, A LINE WILL APPEAR!**

Mark felt significantly better a half-hour later. Neither Jenny, nor her friend were anywhere to be found, so Mark found a scratch pad by the phone, and left a note. He made his way back upstairs to the Loft.

Over the next few days, Mark's mind lingered on Jenny. He tried desperately to figure which floor she lived on, but so many people had jobs, that the task was nearly impossible. As a last resort, he called Benny.

"Hi Benny, it's me, Mark," he said into the phone.

"Wow, you're one of the last people I'd expect to call me, is everything alright?" Benny asked in a worried tone.

"What? Yeah, I was just wondering if you could tell me where a Jenny, a Jenny, shit, I forgot her last name!"

"There are two Jenny's living in you're apartment building, at least for the moment. What did she look like?"

"I can't remember exactly, she took care of me when I passed out a couple days ago. I was so worried about my head splitting open, that I really didn't see any of her features."

"Well that doesn't really help me. On floor two, there's a Jenny, and on floor three there's a Jenny. On floor two it's Apartment B, on floor three, it's apartment A."

"Thanks," Mark said, "bye." Mark hung up the phone. He left the loft almost as soon as he put the phone down. He went down to the third floor, thinking he'd try there first. He bounded down the stairs, came to a halt outside apartment A. He tried to relax his nerves as he knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" A very young female asked impatiently.

"Are you Jenny?" Mark asked in a submissive manner.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Mark realized this was not the Jenny who had helped him with her last statement.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong floor." She slammed the door as he turned to continue back down the stairs. He paused outside apartment A, catching his breath. He raised his fist and knocked, his mind screaming _DON'T DO IT!_ over and over. The door opened.

"Hello?" asked a petite woman.

"Um, hi, is, uh, is Jenny here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, one sec, JENNY!" the girl hollered into the apartment, with an unnecessary volume.

"What do you want Daphnia?"

"Someone's here to see you," Daphnia said, stepping away from the door.

"Hello again," Jenny said, seeing who it was. "I trust you're not drunk again," Jenny said jokingly with a smile.

"Uh, no I'm not. Thanks for all that."

"It was nothing. I'd invite you in, but I've got work. I'm pulling a double shift at the hospital tonight, and I'm going to be late if I don't get going."

"Oh, it's fine," Mark replied noticing she was wearing nurse garbs. "You, uh, would you mind if I walked you there?" Mark asked blushing.

"If you really want to. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Oh, no I don't have anything going on. I need to get away from my apartment anyways. Roger's playing Musetta's Waltz again, the rock rendition."

"So it's been your roommate playing that on the roof," Jenny said with a laugh as they made their way down the stairs.

"I didn't know he had been doing that. I'm sorry," Mark said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault. It seems you don't like it either. My friend is the one who's been complaining, she hears it when she goes out on the fire escape to smoke sometimes." Jenny grinned at him, he grinned back.

"Um, which hospital do you work at?"

"Mercy Hospital. But I don't want to talk about my work, where do you work?"

"The sleaze show Buzzline. I film for them."

That why you always have your camera with you?" she asked, pointing to his bag.

"Yeah," Mark said, blushing again. "Um, what time do you get off work?"

"2am. Why?"

"Uh, do you, uh do you want to, uh, have breakfast with me?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Uh, we could meet at the Life Café, have you been there?"

"Yeah, I have been there. I'll see you there around two fifteen then." She headed into the hospitals revolving doors. Leaving Mark alone, bewildered at what he had just done.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Okay, chapter one. I plan on adding more, but I gotta get reviews before I update. Hope you liked it! Love always! Diva


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, sorry for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to Tina 101, the only reviewer for chappy one...now I'll quit blabbering and start typing. Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent!

**Insert Line Here!**

Mark wandered the streets of Alphabet City for awhile, waiting for his heart to stop beating so madly in his chest. After an hour or so of wandering, Mark made his way back to the loft.

"Where have you been?" Roger asked his friend, "Out-running muggers?"

"No, just out walking; I can't do that?"

"I wasn't saying you couldn't, your face is sorta red though, that's all. It's also after ten, and you don't normally go outside alone after nine-thirty."

Mark, his back to Roger, smirked.

"Unless you weren't alone...Mark?"

"Huh?"

"Were you alone?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Pretty much? Who was with you?"

"You wouldn't know her."

"Her?" Mimi asked exiting from the bedroom.

"What's her name?" Roger asked, setting down his Fender.

"Jenny; you guys don't know her."

"Oh, is she the one who took care of you when you passed out drunk?"

"Yes, that would be her. Look all I did was walk her to work."

"Did you ask her out?" Mimi questioned.

"Just because we're having breakfast together, doesn't mean I asked her out!'

"Finally," Roger muttered.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"You haven't asked anyone out since Maureen dumped you. I was starting to give up hope."

**Insert Line Here!**

"1:00am, Eastern Standard Time," Roger said, having managed to get Mark's camera away from him. "Zoom in on Mark, pacing nervously as he waits for 2am."

"Roger, don't, you'll break it," Mark said, lunging for his camera. Roger skillfully dodged Mark, but ran straight into a somewhat annoyed Mimi. "Oh, hi babe," Roger said.

"Roger, give Mark back his camera, stop teasing him, or he'll never ask anyone out again," Mimi said.

"Thanks, I think," Mark mumbled.

"So, where are you two going?" Mimi couldn't help but ask.

"No where special, just the Life. It's a place that's open, is fairly cheap, and we have both been to before." Mimi nodded.

"Where does she work?"

"Mercy Hospital, she's a nurse there."

"A nurse, huh?" Roger teased. "I never thought that you would date a nurse, but then again, I never imagined Maureen dating a lawyer either."

Fifty minutes later, Mark made his way to the Life. After a brief argument with the manager, Mark got a booth that was visible from the door.

Five minutes later, Jenny entered the café and joined Mark. "Morning," she said sitting down.

"Morning," Mark echoed. "So, uh, how was work?"

"It was, long," Jenny responded. "How about you, how was your night?"

"Roger enjoyed teasing me."

"Why would he tease you?"

"You're the first person I've asked out since Maureen dumped me, three years ago." Jenny tried in vain to hide a small laugh behind her hand.

"Really," she said, composing herself once more. "Well, I must really be something special if that's the case."

"Hearts don't mend very well after they're shattered; I was going to propose to her, then she dumped me for a lawyer."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I understand heartbreak though, in high school, one of my boyfriends went out with me, just because he liked my twin sister." Now it was Marks turn to laugh. "Glad you enjoyed that. Really funny thing about it is though, we looked exactly alike, she just happened to be a cheerleader." They both laughed at this part. It was at this point the waiter approached the table.

"What can I get for you two?" It was evident he was tired and didn't want to be there.

"I'll have a salad with ranch dressing," Jenny answered.

"Uh, I'll have um, a cheeseburger," Mark responded. The waiter nodded before disappearing into the back.

"So, you're a twin?" Mark asked, restarting the conversation.

"Yes..."

"What was that like growing up?"

"Interesting; the only person who could really tell us apart was Mom. Any more it's really easy...unless you're only comparing our faces."

"What makes you two so distinguishable now?"

"She's on the heavier side, of course she also has three kids," Jenny smiled, which caused Mark to smile. "So, what about you? Any siblings?"

"A sister, she's two years older than me, and we look nothing alike. She inherited Dad's looks, and I got Mom's." Jenny's salad was deposited on the table in front of her.

"Does she have any kids?"

"Yeah, she has two." Not wanting to continue with the topic of his family any further, Mark hastily changed the subject. "So, uh, what's you're work like?" he asked.

"Well, it really depends on what floor they have me working on, and in what department."

"What's your favorite?"

"Now that's an unfair question. It would be like me asking what your favorite movie style is."

The waiter reappeared with Mark's cheeseburger. "You have ten minutes till closing," he informed. Mark and Jenny ate in mostly silence, but their eyes locked every so often, causing Jenny to giggle slightly. They left the Life with a minute to spare. On the walk back to the apartment building Mark slipped his hand subconsciously into Jenny's. If she didn't like this, she had an odd way of showing it, because she laced her fingers in with Mark's.

"Well, here we are," Jenny said when they had reached floor two, apartment B.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mark said somewhat awkwardly.

"I really enjoyed having breakfast with you. Could we possibly bump up to lunch or dinner for our next date?"

"Yeah, no problem, I really enjoyed having breakfast with you too. Well, I guess I should let you get some sleep..." Before Mark had time to finish, Jenny kissed him full on the lips.

"Good morning," she said, entering her apartment. Even after the door was closed, Mark stood there bewildered, a smile plastered on his lips.

**Insert Line Here!!!**

Well, there it is folks! Criticism is, as always, welcome. Let me know what ya think! Good or bad...things that don't make sense...just ask and I can explain to ya if you want. I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any promises, as I'm pretty much failing U.S. History at the moment and have D's in two other classes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Diva


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone, I'd just like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update this. I lost my notebook, so I had to print and copy everything into a new one. I'll try to update more quickly than I have been with this story so far. Here's the chapter, its short, I know. And once again, I'm sorry.

**Line**

The next morning when Mark awoke, Roger and Mimi were already awake, but in the process of making out on the couch. Not wanting to disrupt them, Mark quietly crept into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Sounds like Mark's awake," Mimi mumbled when she heard the water running. "How's about we go into our room and you can watch me...practice for tonight," Mimi suggested.

"Only if you let me help," Roger said, kissing the side of Mimi's neck. Mimi squealed with delight.

**Line**

Joanne was sitting at the table when Maureen awoke. "Morning Pookie," Maureen said groggily.

"Morning Honey Bear," Joanne said looking at Maureen, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Working on a case?" Maureen inquired.

"No, even better, balancing my checkbook;" Joanne smiled up at Maureen who stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise. Joanne smirked.

"Do you want something better to do?" Maureen asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Honey Bear, this early? You tease,"

"I am not a tease! Well not to you; I'm only a tease when I don't put out," Maureen pouted. "Come on Pookie, let's have a little fun."

Joanne stood up and planted a kiss on Maureen temple. "So, how much fun did you have in mind?" Joanne breathed into Maureen's ear.

Maureen grabbed the pillow off the couch. "This much!" she exclaimed, bringing the pillow down on Joanne's left shoulder.

"Oh, so its war is it?" Joanne said, grabbing the other pillow from the couch. They took swings at each other for nearly half an hour, running all over the apartment.

When their war came to a close, it was only because they had collapsed in a fit of giggles onto the bed, unable to catch their breath.

"Wasn't that better than balancing your checkbook?" Maureen asked once she had caught her breath.

"Yes, anytime." Joanne planted another kiss on Maureen's cheek. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Um, what about Chinese?"

"Little China Palace?"

"Little China Palace," Maureen confirmed.

**Line**

"Roger, why don't you come with me to the store?" Mimi suggested later that afternoon.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go alone, and the only thing left in the fridge is a slice of pizza so fuzzy I almost thought it was one of your socks."

"Hey!" Mimi raised her eyebrows. "Okay," Roger stood and swung his jacket around his shoulders. "You ready?"

Mimi kissed him in response, "As I'll ever be." They linked hands and exited the loft, heading for the Food Emporium.

"We need to pick a date for our wedding," Mimi commented.

"I'll let you decide, I'm really no good when it comes to that type of thing.  
"Roger, why don't we elope, on Christmas?"

**Line**

CLIFFIE, sorry, I hate them too, I wouldn't have left you with one, but I need your votes: Should Angel A.) Be in the story, or B.) Not be in the story?????? I need your guys' help before I can write anymore. Whichever gets three votes first is what I'm going with! Thanks in advance for the help! Diva


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is at long last, I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. I'll just shut-up and type up the chapter.

**Line**

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. It would avoid having to plan some blow-out deal; our parents won't be invited so we won't have to put up with them. It seems like a good idea to me. So what do you think?"

"Mimi, I think you're a genius! Why don't we elope now though?"

"Okay, let's go. Wait, what about everyone else?"

"We'll pick them up on the way."

"Alright, one last question...what about Mark's mystery woman?"

"If she's with Mark, she's welcome to come."

**Line**

After hunting down everyone but Mark, Mimi and Roger decided to wait until the next day to wed. They all returned to the loft to have a mini celebration of finally picking a date.

When they had climbed the last of the stairs and opened the door, they found none other than Mark, sitting on the couch, a woman's head in his lap.

"Oh hey guys," he said softly.

"Marky? Our Marky, with a girl's head in his lap? Oh, I'm so proud!" Maureen chirped.

"Yes, and she had a _long_ day at work, so please keep it down, she fell asleep about five minutes ago."

"Aww...Marky, you two look so cute together...why wasn't I informed you had a girlfriend?!"

"Maureen, shush; and you don't need to know every aspect of my life."

"Could I at least know her name?"

"Jenny, I'm Jenny Tiff."

"Oh, I'm sorry babe; my friend here doesn't understand what "quiet" means."

"It's fine, if I sleep now, it'll fuck up my already screwed up sleep schedule."

"Oh," was Mark's reply.

"So, do I get to learn names, or does everyone respond to "Hey you" around here?"

"Oh, yeah; well, the one who woke you up is Maureen; that's Joanne, Maureen's life partner; Mimi is the thin as hell Latina of there making out with her fiancé Roger; and this is Collins, vagabond anarchist, computer genius, who was expelled from MIT only to be offered a job at NYU."

"Okay...haven't I met you before, Collins?"

"It's entirely possible; where do you work?"

"I'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital."

"Did you work at St. Luke's about two years ago around Halloween?"

"Part time, why?"

"My boyfriend died there of AIDS."

"Angel...Angel Schnaurd?"

"Yeah, that's him, well, her."

"I think Angel is one of the most memorable patients I've ever worked with."

"This is...strange..." Maureen commented/

"I'm sorry, I've probably brought up some painful memories, it's just Angel was such a wonderful person."

**Line**

An hour later, they all sat around talking.

"So, Jenny, do you want to see what Angel was like outside the hospital? If Mark complies of course," Collins asked.

"Sure, if you're up to it...Mark?"

"I'll go get the reel." The projector was already up as Mark hadn't taken it down from the night before. He placed the reel onto the projector and turned it on. As the screen flickered to life, he resumed his seat on the couch. "TODAY 4 U" flashed before their eye, and when it was over, everyone sat in silence.

"Thanks, Angel," Collins said after a moment. Tear stains trailed the length of his cheeks, as with most others in the room. Mimi's head was buried in Roger's chest, her sides shaking. Even Jenny, who had never really gotten close to the drag queen, had tears in her eyes.

**Line**

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update, it was pretty hard for me to write at the end...it wasn't without a few tears of my own... All I can ask is that you click the pretty periwinkle button at the bottom of the page and leave me a review! Oh and I don't care what other's think, the 3rd Pirate's movie is frickin' AWESOME!!!


	5. Update

HELLO READERS!

As many of you know, I haven't updated in quite awhile. I'm sorry, but I kinda lost my mind and got into Ave. Q really big and RENT just wasn't in my thoughts, let alone fanfictions. You will be happy to know, I HOPE, that I am writing again, but I feel that I want to finish the stories before I post, so for now my stories that aren't already complete have been put on hold.

Still, feel free to send me ideas! Just PM me.


	6. Another UpdateSorry

Hello again readers. I must apologize once more for the break I've taken. Quite honestly, I've lost my notebooks, and in not knowing where they are, have forgotten about my fanfictions that should have been finished by now. Well, I have new notebooks for them, and will be finishing them. I start college on the 26th, and hope to have them written by then, so that I only have to type and post them. I'm also working on the sequel to "All The Scars" so be looking for that in the fall too. I'm making my in progress fics top priority, but I have to write for whatever story my muse tells me to. I apologize again, and hope to have chapters up on my stories soon.

~Diva Actress


End file.
